Not another cliche
by TreasureBook
Summary: Levy is persuaded to go on vacation with her best friend & friends to a deserted cabin in the middle of nowhere. There, a long awaited love begins to blossom between her & a certain guy but things aren't as they seem when people start disappearing & they find out that its not just the forest creatures going bump in the night. Strong language & violence, some Lemon GAJEVY!
1. Chapter 1

_**Not another cliché.**_

 **Written by: TreasureBook**

 _Chapter 1: going on vacation._

 **As a disclaimer I do not own any of the characters in this story, nor do I own Fairy Tail, all rights belong to Hiro Mashima, the creator. I also do not own the picture it is the art of Rboz (twitter) or sketchy flavour (Tumblr). Anyway, enjoy my story and don't forget to review.**

* * *

"Come on Levy, it'll be fun, just me, you, the gang and a few of Jellals friends, for a week in a beautiful cabin near a lake, all alone, it's the perfect vacation!" Lucy tried to coax and the little bluenette sighed, she had finals in two weeks, she really couldn't take a week off but her best friend plus roommate was relentless. Levy really wanted to go on vacation but she didn't want to risk a week of studying time to go and listen to her friends fornicating in a cabin.

"Lucy I can't I have to study, you know how important this is for me, I can't blow it off!" Levy exclaimed, hoping Lucy would leave her alone and she looked at her best friend out of the corner of her eye, she was pouting with her hands clasped together. Her chocolate eyes were wide and sad as she tried to guilt trip Levy.

Lucy was the typical blonde beauty, she had long, blonde hair and an hour glass figure that could enchant most men, her eyes were deep brown and she was average height. Levy however was short, standing at less than five feet tall and she had a petite build, her chest was smaller than most of the other girls she knew who were very well endowed in that area. She was slim, well-toned with curved hips and a small waist, her back arched making her butt stand out and it caught a lot of male attention. Her hair was blue like the sky of a mid-summer morning and her eyes were a beautiful hazel, shimmering gold in the light and she had a doll like face with large eyes and a button nose with small, plump lips.

"You can study there as well, please Levy, did I mention Gajeel will be there?!" Lucy begged and Levy rolled her eyes, Lucy was determined to get her best friend in a relationship with her boyfriend's cousin. Not that Levy minded, from what she could remember he was quite handsome though she hadn't seen him for a while but she didn't think he would have changed much.

"You've only mentioned it a thousand times and this is you Lucy, you'll distract me completely, my answer is no" Levy huffed as she tried to concentrate on the text in front of her but her roommate made it quite impossible. The determined blonde grabbed the book, holding it away from Levy who made a noise of protest and frowned in annoyance.

"I promise I will let you have at least three days of un-disturbed studying, no noise, no teasing, no constant bugging, I will leave you alone for three days to study if you come and for four days you can sit and relax, please!" Lucy offered and Levy let out a defeated sigh as she pinched the bridge of her nose. She knew she wasn't going to be allowed to refuse and she looked up at the hopeful blonde who had wide, pleading eyes and she grumbled.

"Fine, I'll come, but you have to pinkie promise that for three days you'll leave me alone!" Levy said sternly and held out her little finger, knowing Lucy took pinkie promises very seriously. Lucy grinned widely and wrapped her own little finger around Levys, locking their fingers together and she nodded.

"Yes I promise I will leave you alone, you should get packing though, we're leaving tomorrow morning!" Lucy squeaked with happiness and Levy smiled as she shook her head, she stared at her notes for a long moment before closing her book and putting her study books on top of each other. For her finals she had seven study books, three for her ancient history, two for her ancient languages, one for her literature and one for her geography. She wanted to be an archaeologist when she graduated so she had a lot of tests and studies and she barely had time for herself because of her busy schedule so maybe a vacation would help her recharge. Lucy handed her the other text book and she piled it on the others as she took off her red rimmed glasses and stretched.

"You better love me after this" Levy said as she turned towards her bed and pulled out her suitcase from under it, it was a large, bright orange one with several compartments for toiletries and make up, not that she needed it. She walked over to her closet, grabbing clothing at random, she really wasn't bothered about matching clothing but she wanted matching underwear just in case anything happened, though she wasn't anticipating it. Her favourite, orange sundress was pulled out and thrown on the bed and she heard Lucy sigh as she seemed to rifle through Levys clothing choice.

"Okay, you are so not wearing this... what are you, twelve?!" Lucy asked and Levy turned to see what she was talking about and she saw her light green, unicorn T-shirt and she pouted. Okay, she'd had that since she was thirteen and though it was a little short on the stomach, it fit her perfectly and she loved it.

"That's my favourite pyjama top; I'm not going to be wearing it to impress someone!" Levy argued and Lucy sighed as she threw it in the suitcase and went through her clothes, throwing several items on the floor like her brown, long skirt and green bathing suit. "What are you doing?" She asked and Lucy raised a brow.

"Making sure you don't pack anything that would make you look like a prude, trust me, where is that bikini you bought last month?" She asked and Levy shook her head as she went through her closet, finding the red and white, striped bikini that was cute but still sexy, though she had never gotten the courage to wear it. "Good, that is going in because you are not wearing that granny suit, you'd look like a soccer mom at a pool party!" Lucy chuckled and Levy snorted slightly, okay so the bathing suit was a little old fashioned but she didn't think it was that bad. Unlike Levy, Lucy wanted to be a writer and Levy loved reading her books, Levy was a bit of a book worm herself but Lucy had more fashion sense while Levy just wore what she found comfortable. That showed even now, Lucy was wearing a pink night gown while Levy was wearing shorts and a T-shirt, an old T-shirt that she used for decorating and anything else so it was slightly stained.

"We're off on a vacation, not a fashion show; I don't think my appearance really matters!" Levy scoffed as she pulled out more clothes and Lucy began making a pile of what Levy was allowed to wear and what she wasn't. The discarded clothes were thrown on the floor while Lucy folded the clothes Levy was taking and put them in the suitcase.

"Excuse me, Gajeel is going and I'll be damned if you don't get laid this week, what's it been... a year, your virginity has probably grown back now?!" Lucy exclaimed and Levys cheeks burned but she didn't react to Lucy's comment. Her last serious relationship ended badly and she really didn't want to date or have sex with anyone so she didn't, she surrounded herself with her studies to distract herself from those needs. Gajeel and Levy had never gotten together in either way, he stole a kiss from her last new year's eve but that was about it, their friendship circle were always making hints but neither seemed to play on their feelings.

"I highly doubt I'll be getting laid, doesn't Gajeel have a girlfriend now?" Levy asked, it was a seemingly innocent question but that sparked Lucy's curiosity on her best friend's feelings as she stopped folding clothes.

"Oh-ho wouldn't you like to know!" She teased and Levy huffed as she rolled her eyes and threw a pair of shorts at her blonde friends face. Lucy laughed, folding the accepted shorts and putting them in the suitcase before closing it but not zipping it as she needed some other stuff. "Actually, no, they split up a month ago, he said his heart was somewhere else and he was an asshole but he wasn't going to lead her on anymore" Lucy divulged and Levy bit her lip. "I think I know exactly where that heart is... don't you?" Lucy grinned and Levy looked up at her, the bluenettes face blushing brightly and she shook her head as she grabbed her brush and some of her bandannas that kept her short bangs out of her face.

"N-no... he doesn't like me in that way Lucy and you know that, plus, I don't have time for boys at the moment!" Levy squeaked though a secret part of her hoped that his heart was hers. Lucy rolled her eyes but Levy ignored it as she grabbed her large, red bag and put all of her text books and note books in it, with a few pens. Levy tried to push away the thoughts of him as she closed her suitcase properly and put it beside her bed, doing the same with her red bag.

"You never know, this trip might pull you both in the same direction" Lucy stated as Levy crawled into bed, hiding under the thin covers. What direction would that be? She was more of a commitment type of girl but Gajeel... he was a ladies man, he never stayed in relationships very long, they were opposites completely and she really didn't want to have her heart broken by him of all people.

"I don't even like him, he's an ass and he thinks he's better than everyone, he treats girls like objects and if you haven't noticed, I'm not into that sort of guy, me and him are just not compatible!" Levy tried to argue as Lucy turned off the light and got in to her own bed with a light laugh.

"Sure, whatever you say... night Levy" she hummed and Levy pouted, they just didn't go together, it was like a wolf and a mouse, those together was like trying to put a flower petal and a lit match together. She was timid and polite, she was afraid of small dogs for goodness sake, he was strong and fierce, he was the typical bad boy who always got into fights and she didn't want to be another heartbroken cliché.

"Good night Lucy" Levy mumbled slightly lost in her thoughts. In her stories the smart girl fell for the bad boy and it was a forest fire waiting to happen, the flames may be beautiful but after was nothing but pain and she didn't want that. With a huff she rolled over and stared at the ceiling, it was just seven days, seven days no one could really fall head over heels for someone in seven days, she should be fine if she stayed away from him. She closed her eyes, thinking of ways to avoid him when it came to it until sleep finally took over.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Not another cliché.**_

 **Written by: TreasureBook**

 _Chapter 2: The start of the journey._

 **As a disclaimer I do not own any of the characters in this story, nor do I own Fairy Tail, all rights belong to Hiro Mashima, the creator. I also do not own the picture it is the art of Rboz (twitter) or sketchy flavour (Tumblr). Anyway, enjoy my story and don't forget to review.**

* * *

"Levy, come on, the guys will be here any minute!" Lucy whined in her ear and the bluenette mumbled sleepily, confused and dazed as she looked up at the blonde who was shaking her violently.

"Wha... just five more minutes..." she mumbled, rolling over and Lucy huffed in annoyance, before Levy knew it she was pushed off of the bed with a yelp and she hit the hard wood floor. "What the heck was that for?!" She yelled angrily as she rubbed her abused head and looked up at Lucy who was clearly holding in a smirk.

"We slept in, you need to hurry up and get dressed already!" Lucy exclaimed and Levy sighed, leaning on her bed with a pout, morning had come too soon and she wasn't very excited about this seven day vacation in the middle of nowhere. She wasn't worried but she'd watched so many horror films about college students going camping and never coming back because they got maimed by a bunch of cannibals.

With a groan she stood up, going to her closet where she scratched the back of her head and scanned the endless amount of clothes. Since it was the middle of summer she opted for a pair of jean shorts and a white, floral, gossamer blouse that she tucked into her shorts, she wore a pair of white converse trainers and had her hair tied up in a pink bandanna after raking her brush through it then putting it back in her suitcase. She'd just finished getting ready when a car horn honked and Lucy ran to the window of their small apartment, pulling it up and shouting outside. Levy grabbed her phone and headphones, tucking them into her pocket and slung her heavy, book filled, red bag over her shoulder with a sigh. "Natsu and Gajeel are coming up to help us!" Lucy sang as she put on a pair of sunglasses and pouted in the mirror, making Levy laugh and shake her head.

"Remember our promise, you have to leave me alone" Levy reminded her and Lucy put her thumbs up as she tied her long, blonde hair back and they heard the front door of the apartment open since Natsu had a key. A knock came at their bedroom and Levy quickly turned when Natsu opened the door, god why was she being so skittish? She hated it. The thought of seeing him made her heart jump in her throat and she felt like she was going to throw up.

"Morning... are you both ready?" Natsu asked and she assumed Lucy had nodded. "Okay, well Gajeel is gonna take Levy in his car since he has Lily and Wendy with him, he also has Jellals friend Nuka with him and me and you will be with Gray and Juvia" Natsu said and Levy turned around, taking a deep breath as she smiled at Natsu who was grinning at her. Then she looked at the larger boy beside him, he almost made her swoon when he gave her a smirk and she felt her cheeks burn. Okay he looked the same as he did when she last saw him, except for the two additional piercings under his lips that suited him well. He was tall, standing around six foot two and he had long, spikey, black hair that fell down his broad back, his eyes were a ruby red and his skin was tanned. Gajeel had always been a piercing junky, his face was full of them, two on each side of his nose, two under his lip, three over each non-existent eyebrow and he had five in each ear, not to mention the four on his arms. She'd never seen him go through a metal detector but she presumed it would take him a while. Of course, Gajeel was built like a Greek god, he looked like he should have been made of marble and she bit her lip.

"Long time no see shorty!" He chuckled, his deep voice making her spine tingle as she nodded, picking up the handle of her suitcase. His voice always made her stomach flip; it was a beautiful mixture of rough and smooth, making her shiver with delight.

"Yeah... h-how have you been?" She asked, knowing her cheeks were probably as red as a stop light and he shrugged as he walked over, dwarfing her more and more with every step. Levy had to crane her neck to look up at him as he picked up the suitcase like it weighed nothing and she shifted the red bag on her shoulder.

"Not bad, busy with work but money is money at the end of the day, how about you?" He questioned and she mimicked his shrug, going to protest as he scooped up her red bag and put it on his large shoulder while she made a noise of protest but he was already walking away.

"I'm good, I just need to study for finals so I'm a little stressed" she sighed as she walked beside him, leaving Lucy and Natsu in the bedroom as Gajeel walked through the lounge to the front door. He opened it for her and she smiled politely, sliding past his large frame and she jogged down the stairs, passing the down stairs neighbours door.

"I don't see why, you've always been the top of the class in everything, you'll ace it!" He grinned and she blushed as they walked outside and she saw the three cars across the road. In the front was Gajeels black ford mustang with its top down, Gajeel loved his car more than he loved his pure black, long haired German Shepard in the front and that was saying something.

"Lily!" Levy yelled and the dogs round ears perked up as his eyes darted towards her and he let out a large bark as he jumped from the car and ran across the road. Thankfully there street wasn't very busy so he wasn't in any danger as he sprinted towards her and jumped, almost knocking her over as he tried to reach her face, licking frantically and she giggled. "Hey, I've missed you too!" She laughed as she ran her fingers through his soft fur, noticing that the scar on his left eye had healed well and it was shaped like a crescent moon. Lily was given to Gajeel for free on account of his round ears, they were a birth deformity but they didn't hinder his hearing in any way, his scar was from a knife attack when Gajeel was walking him late at night and the brave pooch defended his master. Gajeel whistled once and Lily jumped from her, darting to his masters side as Levy looked up and saw him putting her suitcase in the boot of the car.

"Levy!" She heard a young voice call and she looked to see Gajeels foster sister sat in the back with a blonde haired, dishevelled looking guy with bright green eyes. Wendy was fourteen now and had long, deep blue hair with brown eyes and fair skin, she was slim and pretty, much like Levy.

"Wendy, hey, how are you?" Levy smiled as she walked over to the car and leaned over the side, making Gajeel frown at her and she rolled her eyes, moving away to stand a little away from the door.

"I'm good; I got a trophy for my gymnastics last week!" She grinned and Levy giggled as she patted the talented teen on the top of her head, making her smile wider from the praise.

"Well done, you'll have to invite me to your next competition!" Levy said and Wendy nodded enthusiastically as Levy walked around the other side of the car. "So am I sitting in the back or front?" She asked Gajeel who was cleaning his side mirror and he looked up.

"I guess I could put Lily in the back, there's more room for him there" Gajeel answered and Levy nodded as Wendy called Lily to her and he jumped in the car, sitting between her and the guy Levy guessed was Nuka. Levy pulled open her door and sat down on the creamy, leather seat, shutting the door behind her. "Whoa, be gentle with her, I just got her cleaned and waxed!" Gajeel pointed out and Levy looked over at Wendy and stifled a giggle.

"Oh sorry, please tell your girlfriend that I apologize" Levy teased, making both Nuka and Wendy snort with laughter as Gajeel stuck his tongue out at her and she nodded. "So mature..." she mumbled as she looked over at the apartment where Lucy was pulling down the window. Levy looked back at the other cars, seeing Gray and Juvia in the car behind them and she waved frantically, making Juvia smile brightly and wave back with just as much enthusiasm as Gray nodded towards her. Levy decided to pull out her phone and look down her calendar, seeing that her first exam was in two weeks and a day, it was her history exam so she'd study more for history first. Gajeel got in the car and she chewed her lip as she tried to focus on her schedule for the week.

"What are you doing?" He asked and she looked up at him to see him peering over her shoulder and she gulped, god he looked beautiful. Gajeel was wearing a dark grey T-shirt with three buttons on it that were all undone and showing the top of his muscled chest and he had the long sleeves rolled up. His left arm was on the steering wheel casually and she gulped as she tried not to think about how his toned abs would feel under her finger tips.

"I... I'm just checking my exams" she answered, hating the stutter in her light voice and he nodded, tapping the wheel as he looked towards the apartment where Lucy was locking the door and following Natsu who was holding her bags and taking them to the car that Gray and Juvia were in behind them.

"You ready?!" Gajeel called and Natsu gave him a thumbs up as they got inside the car and Gajeel turned the keys, making his car purr to life and he began pulling away from the curb.

"So where about is this cabin then?" Levy asked as she put her phone on her lap and put her seat belt on, something Gajeel was yet to do though he was a safe driver anyway... mostly.

"It's about seven hours away so I'd suggest getting comfortable, it's our foster parents folks old home... before they up and moved to the city so they said we could use it as a vacation spot" he explained and Levy nodded as she looked back to see the rest of the cars following them. When she looked back Gajeel was concentrating on the road but he was slightly biting his lip, something he did when his mind was elsewhere and she groaned as she slumped in her seat, wanting to feel those lips on her own. Shaking her head she attempted to get the thoughts out of her mind as she stared at the phone in her lap. This was going to be one long road trip...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Not another cliché.**_

 **Written by: TreasureBook**

 _Chapter 3: Road trip._

 **As a disclaimer I do not own any of the characters in this story, nor do I own Fairy Tail, all rights belong to Hiro Mashima, the creator. I also do not own the picture it is the art of Rboz (twitter) or sketchy flavour (Tumblr). Anyway, enjoy my story and don't forget to review. The chapters are gonna be longer now so I hope you enjoy them. :) The songs are;**

 **.Does ya' mama know?-99 Percent**

 **.Save yourself-My darkest days**

 **.Into you- Ariana Grande.**

* * *

 _"Oh oh-oh-oh does ya' mama know you dance like that?!"_ Levy sang loudly with Wendy and attempted to dance the best she could in her seat as the wind whipped her hair around her face. It had been freed from the bandanna and the blue waves were wildly thrashing in the rush of air as they drove down the country road were there was barely any cars. Wendy had stolen the AUX cord and she and Levy were taking it in turns to put songs on, at the moment it was one of Levys choice. _'Does ya' mama know? by 99 Percent'_ blasted through Gajeels speaker and both girls sang their hearts out and danced as much as possible, much to the agony of the two boys in the car who weren't fond of their song choice. Levy turned to see Wendy doing the robot to the beat of the song and she laughed loudly as she turned back and sighed. They were about two hours and a bit into their road trip and she loved the freedom, the feel of the wind in her hair and sun on her face was lovely and she closed her eyes. Listening to the end of the song that came to a sudden stop and she opened her eye when Wendy yelled in protest and Gajeel was holding the AUX cord that he had pulled from the younger bluenettes phone.

"If I hear another song like this I swear I'll crash this car, it's _my_ turn to put _my_ music on in _my_ car!" Gajeel argued and Wendy huffed, Levy watched in the mirror as the foster sister folded her arms and pouted as Gajeel steered the car with one hand and fiddled with his own phone. "Do you like rock music Nuka?" Gajeel asked the blonde behind Levy.

"Yeah, yeah I do" he said and Gajeel grinned as he pressed play and Levy listened to the song, it was slow at first and then there was a sudden scream and guitar solo that made her jump. She watched as Gajeel began tapping his hand on the leather wheel and singing to the song. Nuka liked it as well, she could see him nodding his head to the beat as Wendy groaned and slumped in her seat with a look of annoyance. As far as rock song go she didn't think it was bad, it was quite catchy and she found herself tapping to the beat as she spied the song on his phone. _'Save yourself by my darkest days'_ she had to say she was getting quite into it especially when Gajeel began singing, his voice was unique and not many people liked it but when he sang low songs she found it oddly soothing.

 _"You're the perfect drug when it hurts like hell; I never needed anyone so much. There's no one else I love and I curse myself because the right thing is to give you up!"_ Levy smiled as she looked at him, watching him sing and he looked at her out of the corner of his eye, making her heart flutter as he flashed her a grin, showing his oddly large fangs and she looked away, biting her lip. She hated the way he made her brain foggy and her stomach twirl, she wanted his mouth on her neck, his fingers trailing along her skin and she shivered as she mentally shook away those thoughts. Suddenly Gajeels phone started ringing and he grumbled as he put it on speaker and handed it to Levy, the caller ID said 'Stripper' so she guessed that was Gray who had and odd habit of taking his clothes off.

"Yo' Gajeel, we need to find the next gas station, I'm running low and Jellal said he hasn't got much left either!" Gray spoke and Gajeel rolled his eyes.

"Why didn't you fill up before we left, I told you it was a long way!?" Gajeel huffed and there was a small silence as Levy giggled when Gajeel frowned at his phone.

"Well I didn't know we were making a seven hour journey until Natsu explained!" Gray argued and Gajeel sighed as he changed lanes to go right instead of left.

"Fine, follow me, get Jellal to do the same, there's a gas station a couple miles down the bend" Gajeel spoke and put the phone down without saying goodbye and he sat mumbling to himself.

"Hey Gajeel, can I put a song on?" Levy asked as she looked up at him and he looked her up and down for a second before flashing her a grin and chuckled.

"Since it's you I guess you can" he smiled and she grinned at him as she looked through his Spotify and then decided to search a song because his were all rock songs. She smiled when she found her song and she looked back at Wendy with a wink as it started playing and Wendy giggled as she began clicking her fingers and swaying to the beat.

 _"I'm so into you, I can barely breathe and all I wanna do is fall in deep. But close ain't close enough til' we cross the line so name a game to play and I'll roll the dice, hey!"_ Levy sang seductively and she rolled her hips the best she could in her sitting position as she saw Gajeel watching her from the corner of his eye. Wendy was getting into the song as well and she put her hands in the air, swaying gently as Levy bit her lip as she lost herself to the song. " _A little bit dangerous but baby that's how I want it, a little less conversation and a little more touch my body, cause I'm so into you!"_ She sang, clapping her hands to the beat as she flipped her and rolling her body to the beat as she heard Wendy laugh and she grinned as the best part of the song came on. When it ended she giggled and looking up at Gajeel who moved uncomfortably in his chair and she saw him adjust himself, making her blush brightly as she looked away.

"You two aren't allowed to put anymore song on..." he mumbled as he took the phone from Levy, his fingers brushing her wrist as he slipped it from her hand.

"What, why, our song choices are great!?" Wendy pouted and she heard Nuka scoff, making Gajeel chuckle as he fiddled with his phone to put a song on.

"It's not that, trust me, I just don't want anymore... distractions while driving" he answered and Levy gulped, was she distracting him? From the bulge in his pants she could tell he was a little wired now so she decided it was for the best. She had no intention of turning him on, she didn't even think it was possible but apparently it was, Levy told herself it was probably because he'd split with his girlfriend and was just wanting another girl to use and throw away. He put on a song she wasn't listening to, instead she stared at the trees they passed and sighed, she wanted to believe there was something between them but she knew she was just kidding herself. He wasn't the kind of guy to fall for a girl like her but it was nice pretending. Soon they came to the gas station and Gajeel pulled in, turning his music down and the other two cars pulled up, Levy sighed, jumping out of the car to stretch her legs and Lily followed her, barking and jumping up to be given affection.

"Hey, calm down boy!" She laughed as she scratched behind his ears and Lucy jumped out of Grays car, along with Natsu, Gray and Juvia, Gray began filling up his car with the pump as Natsu and Lucy went inside the small store. Juvia walked towards her, her long, light blue hair bouncing in soft curls as she smiled at her, she was wearing a white, flowing dress with a big summer hat that flopped down slightly and she wore scandals.

"Levy, Juvias missed you!" She grinned and Levy ignored her odd way of speaking as she was pulled into and affectionate hug, almost suffocating in Juvias large chest. Levy laughed, returning the hug as she patted the busty bluenette on the back.

"I missed you too Juvia, how have you been?" She asked, and Juvia pulled back with a nod, looking Levy up and down, probably assessing her clothes since Juvia was a fashion designer.

"Juvia is good, your outfit is adorable!" She grinned and Levy smiled in thanks as she saw Erza and Jellal getting out of their car, followed by a pretty green haired girl, she was average height with caramel skin and pretty green waves that stopped just above her chin and she had an hourglass figure. The green haired girl was followed by another girl who looked... less nice. She was tall with long, deep purple hair and large sunglasses, her lips were a bright red and she wore a black, leather skirt and large high heels. Her top was a small, white lace thing that barely covered her large breasts and she had a leather jacket over her shoulder and she had porcelain skin. They walked towards them as Gajeel and Nuka got out of the car, Gajeel coming to walk over to Levy and Juvia, giving the taller bluenette a side hug.

"Hey Levy, you look very pretty!" Erza smiled and Levy grinned at her tall, red haired friend, Erza was a force to be reckoned with, having become part of the police force while her boyfriend, Jellal was much more timid even though he was training to go in the army. Jellal was tall and toned with blue hair and she noticed how a lot of them had blue hair, making her giggle slightly as he smiled at her. Erza was beautiful and feisty with brown eyes that shone almost crimson in the light.

"Thanks Erza, you look gorgeous as always!" Levy grinned and the red head smiled as she looked over at Jellal who began walking back to his car to fill it with gas.

"I'm going to go into the shop, does anyone want anything?" Erza asked and she got several answers from the girls around her as Levy thought.

"Can you get me a bottle of water please" Levy answered and Erza nodded as she walked off and Left Levy, Juvia and Gajeel with the two new girls and Nuka while Wendy yawned in the back seat and closed her eyes.

"Hey, I'm Bonnie!" The green haired girl smiled as she thrust her hand out and Levy grinned back brightly as she took her hand and shook it.

"I'm Levy it's nice to meet you!" She replied and Bonnie nodded as she looked towards the tall purple haired girl who scoffed and looked over at Gajeel, pulling down her glasses slightly to check him out. Levy looked up at him to see him playing on his phone, stood right beside her and leaning on his car, not paying attention and she rolled her eyes. The tall girl grinned at Levy but not in a nice way as she sashayed towards Gajeel with mischief in her eyes and he looked up when she stood right in front of him.

"Hey there, I'm Verity and who are you?" She purred, her voice thick with lust and Levy felt a heat wave of anger but pushed it down, she had no right to be angry. Though Juvia raised an eyebrow and Levy just smiled as Bonnie scowled at Verity, clearly not happy with her friends actions.

"Gajeel..." the large boy answered, uninterested with the busty girl in front of him but that didn't deter her as she got a little closer her hand almost touching him with a sly grin as she looked at Levy and a large bark made Verity jump as she shot back. Gajeel looked down at Lily who was stood between Levy and him as he growled at the purple haired cow who sighed as Gajeel bent down to pet him. "Hush, you know better" he said softly yet sternly to the black German Shepard who whined and licked his face.

"What a cute doggy, does he have a name?" Verity asked, bending down to stroke Lily, probably thinking if she got close to his dog then she could get close to him but Lily was having none of it and he growled at her.

"Obviously, his name's Lily and he doesn't like strangers so don't touch him" Gajeel told her and she frowned, standing back up as she looked at Levy, Levy wasn't usually a bitchy person but this girl was getting way to close. Levy bent down, smiling at Gajeel who was calming down his agitated pooch and she scratched the beautiful dogs ears.

"Hey big guy, did that lady scare you huh?" She asked, cooing and stroking him as he whined and licked her, eager for her and Gajeels affection as Gajeel chuckled at her.

"Someone likes you..." he grinned and Levy smiled, she had an odd feeling he wasn't just talking about Lily who was wagging his tail from side to side in excitement. The purple haired girl clearly wasn't happy and she huffed as she turned on her heels.

"I hate dogs anyway!" She grumbled as she walked towards the shop, putting more of a sway to her hips but Levy ignored her as she stood back up and Lily jumped at her, his paws touching her stomach as he tried to lick her face.

"Whoa, Lily, you're gonna knock me over!" Levy laughed as Gajeel stood up, chuckling as he shook his head and motioned for Lily to get back in the car, which the dog did.

"That was so obvious..." Juvia whispered in her ear and Levy jumped as she looked up at the bluenette smiling knowingly at her and Levy shook her head.

"I'm sure I have no idea what you mean" she said innocently and Juvia scoffed as she nodded her head, Levy knew it was obvious, that's why she did it, Verity needed to learn that Levy wasn't a pushover. Levy didn't want to look jealous but she sure as hell wasn't going to let that girl get away with trying to annoy her.

"Hey Gajeel, is it okay if I jump in Jellals car with him?" Nuka asked behind her and Gajeel looked at him with a nod and confused look.

"Sure, I ain't your keeper, he's you're friend so I'm betting you feel awkward around me and these two when you don't know us" Gajeel spoke and Nuka nodded respectfully.

"A little, no offence it's just, I don't really know anyone..." Nuka said and Gajeel shook his head with a kind smile, something not many people got.

"No problem, I understand" Gajeel replied and Nuka gave a sigh of relief as he smiled and jumped out of the car, wrapping his arms around Bonnie and kissing her on a tanned cheek, making her giggle slightly. Levy got back in the car when everyone came out of the shop and Erza gave her the bottle of water with a smile, leaning over the car to whisper in her ear.

"Ignore Verity, she's a bit of a... well you know, I'll keep her from Gajeel as best as I can" she uttered and Levy nodded with a smile as she thanked her for the water. Gajeel got back in the car and they waited for Gray and Jellal to pay for the gas before they left, the cars following Gajeel again as they drove. Levy sat listening to music as they travelled and Wendy was soundly sleeping in the back, curled up on the seat with Lily laid at her legs snoozing. They stayed like that for a few hours until they were almost six hours into their journey and Levy stretched, rolling her head on her shoulder.

"Getting tired?" Gajeel asked beside her and she sighed with a slight nod, scratching the back of her head as she looked over at him, he looked in the mirror, checking on his sleeping sister before he smiled down at Levy.

"It's been a long drive, I just can't wait to get into an actual bed and stretch" Levy laughed and Gajeel chuckled as he nodded in agreement while he moved his neck side to side, making it crack and Levy almost gagged. "That is so gross!" She exclaimed and Gajeel laughed as he did it again and Levy slapped his arm. "Stop!" Levy giggled and Gajeel smirked as he sighed, relaxing in his seat.

"So, how come you got so jealous with Verity?" He asked and she gulped as she looked down, feeling slightly flustered that he'd noticed.

"I wasn't she just... was trying to make me feel inferior so I had to show her who was boss, especially when she was trying to touch my Lily!" Levy lied and Gajeel chuckled as he looked at her from the corner of his eye.

" _Your_ Lily, since when?" He asked and Levy laughed as she felt accomplished, having distracted him from the original subject and she looked over at Lily.

"Since you first got him, I'm sorry but he loves me more, he always has, he just listens to you because you feed him" Levy smirked and Gajeel opened his mouth in offence as she laughed.

"I do more than just feed him!" He argued and Levy scoffed as she rolled her eyes. "me and you aren't friends anymore!" He pouted, making her giggle and she leant over to him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't meant it" she smiled, pecking him on the cheek and he grinned, though she could see a red tint in his cheeks, no doubt hers matched his and she tucked her hair behind her ears. "Can we be friends again?" Levy asked sweetly.

"I guess I can let you off this time, but next time it will take a lot more than a peck on the cheek" he grinned and she laughed as he moved an arm, laying it on her thigh gently and her whole leg tingled. For the rest of the way she let his hand lay on her leg until he moved it but he didn't until he had to use to hands on the wheel and she sat contently. Okay, she didn't want to get too attached to a guy who could potentially break her heart but she really, _really_ like the way he made her feel. Maybe she could have some fun on the vacation... maybe...


	4. Chapter 4

_**Not another cliché.**_

 **Written by: TreasureBook**

 _Chapter 4: Settling in._

 **As a disclaimer I do not own any of the characters in this story, nor do I own Fairy Tail, all rights belong to Hiro Mashima, the creator. I also do not own the picture it is the art of Rboz (twitter) or sketchy flavour (Tumblr). Anyway, enjoy my story and don't forget to review.**

* * *

"Oh wow, is that it?!" Levy gasped as she spied the beautiful cabin along the water side once they came through a clearing in the forest where a large lake was, oak trees and willows were scattered around and even though it was daylight, the trees were so dense that barely any light shone through the leave. The cabin was long from what she could see and there was a large porch with a swing seat and a tire swing on a huge tree, there was a few vines climbing up the side of the house but it still looked amazing.

"Yeah, this is home sweet home for the next week, nice ain't it?" Gajeel asked as he pulled up to the front of the cabin and he turned to Wendy who was still sleeping and he shook her. "Hey, wake up, we're here" he spoke softly and she mumbled as she opened her eyes. She was a little disorientated and confused until she saw the cabin and a large smile filled her cheeks as she jumped out of the car. They had arrived around six in the afternoon so the sun was beginning to set on the water of the lake.

"Come on Lily!" She yelled as she ran up the porch, her small footsteps echoing against the wood and Levy laughed as the little girl jumped on the swing seat and swayed back and forth with a happy smile as Lily bounded after her and jumped on the seat with her. Gajeel and Levy got out of the car as Jellal pulled up beside them and Gray on the other, Levy happily stretched her legs and sighed, rolling her head on her shoulders. The smell of the air on the lake was beautiful and she closed her eyes, taking a few deep breaths and basking in the sunlight, unaware of Gajeels red eyes watching her intently. When she opened them he looked away suddenly and she smiled at Wendy who was now on the tire swing and she walked over, giving her a push.

"This place is beautiful... you guys grew up here?" Levy asked and Wendy nodded, Gajeel never really talked about his childhood before he was taken in by Wendy's foster mother who was the sister to Natsu's father.

"Yeah, I was about five I think when Grandeeny took me in and when I was seven Gajeel came to live with us, we stayed here until I was twelve and my grandparents moved to the city a year ago, they kept this place just in case they needed a break from city life" Wendy explained as Levy pushed her and watched the others. Gajeel walked past them with two boxes stacked on each other and a key in his hand, she guessed the boxes were food or something and he began walking up the porch.

"I should go help, you okay here?" She asked the younger bluenette who smiled with a nod as Levy walked over to the car, grabbing a few bags of drinks, mainly alcohol and she shook her head. Levy picked up the bags of glass bottles and began walking up to the porch. Gajeel had gotten the door open and she looked around, the front room was beautiful and spacious with furniture draped in white sheets and she walked through the hallway full of family portraits. Her eyes caught one and she smiled as she looked at the much younger Gajeel who was not near as pierced up as he was now and she giggled as she walked through to the kitchen. "Where should I put these?" Levy asked as she held up the plastic bags of drinks and Gajeel looked up from the cupboards.

"Oh, gimmie a sec and I'll grab em'" he said as he put away more tinned food, the kitchen was small, it had a large fridge and small sink with pine cabinets and black marble sides with a door she guessed was a basement or something to the side. Gajeel finished his work and walked over, grabbing the bags and going to the side where he started setting the glass bottles on a wine rack. "Can you go grab my bags and put them in my room, if you come in and go left down the hall it's the second room on the right, just after the bathroom?" He asked and Levy nodded, heading back outside, jogging down the stairs. Wendy was already grabbing her own belongings along with everyone else and she walked to the car, the only bags in the car were hers, Wendy's and Gajeels so she assumed the black ones where his. She slung the large, black duffle bag over her shoulder and she picked up the black suitcase, thankful that she could wheel it and she made her way back. Levy entered the house and walked straight down the hallway, passed an open door which, judging by the light blue colour was the bathroom and she opened the next door. Her eyes widened slightly at the darkness, his thick black curtains blocked out any light and she placed his bags just in front of the large, double bed. She inspected the room for a minute, it wasn't small but it wasn't big either and the wooden floor was a little creaky, there were a couple of posters around the room and she heard everyone coming inside. Levy figured it was time to get her own bags and she closed the door behind her as she walked back out to the car, grabbing her orange suitcase and bags and closing the trunk of the car. She began walking towards the house when the twigs in the forest snapped at the side of her and she looked up, startled for a second. Her hazel eyes gazed into the trees, glaring against the darkness until she was satisfied it was nothing and she began walking again.

"Okay, so where is everyone staying?" Natsu asked and Levy put her bags down beside the front door, trudging into the living room where everyone was gathered. The sheets had been pulled up, showing two, velvet, green sofas and a love seat and a glossy, white piano was in the corner of the room. There was a small coffee table between the seat and a small hatch that opened into the kitchen like a window.

"Well I obviously have my own room, so does Wendy, my grandparents room is free, so is Grandeeny's, then there are two spare bedrooms so some of you are gonna have to bunk" Gajeel explained, sat in the loveseat and Levy smiled at him. The hand that touched his shoulder made her look up and she saw Verity sat on the side of the seat, smiling at Levy with twisted amusement.

"Me, Bonnie and Verity can bunk, we use to all the time in college" Nuka spoke and everyone agreed with that, well all except Verity who was practically fondling Gajeels arm but he was doing nothing to stop her. Levy felt a twinge of anger but she soon pushed it down, she had no right to get angry, it wasn't like they were dating, she couldn't stop other girls from touching him.

"Well, me and Levy can share my room, my bunk beds are perfect since we're both small" Wendy said and Levy nodded with a grin, she like that idea though she hadn't slept in a bunk bed since she was eleven.

"That's sorted then, everyone else should have their own rooms" Gajeel stated and Levy grumbled as Wendy got up with a smile and took Levys hand. Levy yelled in surprise as the young girl dragged her and they plucked up her bags, making their way down the hall to the end of the house. Once the door was open Levy was bombarded by bright pink, it was almost blinding and Wendy let out a nervous giggle.

"Sorry, I was in a girly phase when they decided to move so they never changed it" she explained and Levy only nodded as she set her bags down on the floor. It was a decent sized room with pink, gossamer curtains at the window, the bed was just behind the door and she saw the little bunk bed, they were okay for her size but they were still tiny. The top bunk was full of stuffed toys and Wendy began to climb it and the wooden ladders groaned as they were no longer used to being climbed. Both beds had pink and white blankets and pillows and there was a large, round, hot pink rug in the middle of the wooden floor. Even the draws and wardrobe was pink, it was literally the only colour, plus white that was in the room, well except for the stuffed toys. The window faced the beds and she saw the lake from it, making her smile as she looked upon the glittering, orange lights that flickered on the surface of the water.

"This place is so beautiful; I'm envious that you guys were able to grow up here!" Levy sighed as she climbed on to the bottom bunk and Wendy laughed as she popped down from the ladder, hanging her head over the edge of her bed.

"Don't be, it was always really creepy, plus we are miles away from the nearest town more importantly we are miles away from the nearest McDonalds and do you know what I'm craving right now?" She asked and Levy raised a brow with a smile as she pulled her bags on the bed.

"I have a feeling it's probably a McDonalds" Levy grinned and Wendy nodded her head, winking at her as she disappeared again, moving to lay back on her bed.

"I would give anything to be biting into a big mac and sipping on a chocolate milkshake, you have no idea!" Wendy exclaimed and Levy laughed as she opened her red bag and began putting her books in front of her.

"Stop, you're making me hungry!" Levy said and she heard Wendy chortle above her as she sorted the books into piles and then opened her orange suitcase. She rummaged around the contents, seeing what Lucy had allowed her to take and she sighed, she'd even made sure she took her lacy underwear, it was ridiculous but there was no point complaining now. It took a while and pulling out all of her clothes to finally find something she felt more comfortable in when a knock at the door came.

"Come in!" Wendy yelled and Levy looked up, seeing Gajeel open the door and he looked at Wendy first then down at Levy, he looked stunned for some reason and shook his head as if he was clearing it, confusing her more.

"Uh, we're gonna have pizza in a minute if you want to come through..." he said and his cheeks were as pink as the rug on the floor, she assumed Wendy nodded and he took a deep breath. "Nice underwear by the way shorty" he said quickly and slammed the door shut, making Levys jaw go slack and she remembered that half her clothes were on her knees, including a pair of white, lace and silk underwear with a black bow on the back.

"Oh my god no!" She squeaked, shoving her clothes into her suitcase and the bed began to vibrate as Wendy laughed hysterically, her loud cackling echoing around them and Levy held her hands in her face. "Please kill me!" She cried, though it was muffled by her fingers and Wendy dropped from the ladders.

"Don't worry Levy, I'm sure Gajeel doesn't mind, in fact he's probably just as embarrassed as you!" Wendy tried to soothe but Levy felt like her face was burning and she slumped back, laying on the bed with a groan.

"I doubt that, I'm just gonna stay in here for eternity!" Levy whimpered, feeling like he had just seen her in them which in her eyes was still just as bad and Wendy sighed, grabbing her hand.

"No, come on, get out of the bed..." she said and began pulling Levy who went limp and pretended to be lifeless, much to the younger bluenettes struggle and she yanked her half off of the bed. "Oh my days, it was just your underwear Levy!" She exclaimed, pulling her harder and Levy began laughing until her butt hit the hard floor and Wendy stifled a giggle.

"Why are you punishing me?" She asked and Wendy rolled her eyes, folding her arms over her chest and tapping her foot like an impatient mother. "Alright, alright, I'm moving!" Levy huffed, getting up and dusting off her rear, Wendy was leading the way while levy sulked behind her. As soon as they got into the too quite lounge, Levy kept her eyes to the floor, standing in the doorway until Wendy grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her to sit beside her on the love seat.

"Levy are you okay, you look pale?" Lucy asked and Levy looked up, nodding quickly and her best friend raised a brow. "Okay... why don't you go help Gajeel with the food, he has the windows open so the fresh air might put some colour on you" Lucy suggested and Levy gulped as everyone around her stared in amusement and confusion. She figured it would be a lot better than everyone gawking at her and she stood up, smiling as she left and walked through to the kitchen where Gajeel was sorting out plates. Levy bit her lip as she stepped inside, coughing to get his attention and he looked up, his face going bright pink.

"H-hey... do you um, do you need any help?" She stuttered as she stepped inside and she saw a purple head come out from the side door and she noticed it was a laundry room. Verity instantly narrowed her eyes on Levy and she tried to ignore her as she smiled at Gajeel, mentally blocking out the face he made when he saw her underwear.

"Uh, no thanks... we've got it" he said and turned back to his work as Verity walked over to him, whispering something in his ear and he chuckled, making Levy feel a little self-conscious especially when both pairs of eyes flickered towards her. She didn't waste any time in leaving and she took a deep breath as she leaned against the wall in the hallway, they were definitely speaking about her and she doubted it was a good thing. Her heart clenched slightly and she bit her lip, hard enough to bruise almost as she began walking back to the front room. She really didn't want to sit with everyone, not now, she felt so embarrassed and inadequate surrounded by all her busty, tall and beautiful friends. With a sigh of defeat she walked past the front room, ignoring Lucy when she called her name and she opened the front door, walking out on the porch.

The air was crisp as it was getting darker and the porch light shone dimly as she walked over to the swing seat, it creaked as she sat down and the metal chains squeaked as it swayed. Her hazel eyes stared around, the woods looked darker now, a little ominous and the crickets sang loudly, along with the occasional movement of the trees and twigs from the animals that dwelled behind the thickets. Her hair blew gently in the wind and she watched the surface of the water dance with each gust and she could hear frogs nearby, croaking loudly against the night. It was calm, better than the city and she smiled, closing her eyes, feeling the wind, listening to nature, just enjoying the peacefulness of it all as she hummed. She lost track of time for a while, getting more comfortable against the seat, putting her legs up and letting her head loll on the metal chain. The little bluenette was almost dropping off, each second her eyes became heavier when the bang shocked her away and her eyes snapped open. She stood staring for a moment, too scared to move as the door bounced off of the wood and he grinned uneasily.

"Sorry, the wind caught it..." he apologized and she finally let out the breath she'd been holding as she looked down, her heart slowing down to normal again. "I... figured you were hungry, Lucy said you'd gone outside and looked upset so we left you to yourself for a bit... I brought you some pizza" Gajeel explained and held out the white plate of three, thick slices, one just plain cheese, one ham and pineapple and one Italian bake from the smell of it. Just on queue Levy's stomach rumbled and she nodded, taking the plate.

"Th-thanks" she said and picked up the ham and pineapple slice, biting into it and inwardly moaning with joy, it wasn't very warm anymore but she didn't care. Gajeel closed the door slowly and came to sit beside her, his body weight making the seat groan more as he huffed slightly.

"I uh, didn't mean to send you away like that... in the kitchen, I guess I just figure you were a little embarrassed, fuck I was embarrassed!" He laughed and she looked up for a second, trying to tell if he was lying and Verity whispering played through her head again.

"What did Verity say to you and tell me the truth?" she asked, to be fair, now she couldn't care that he had seen her underwear, like Wendy had said, it was just underwear, it wasn't like he'd walked in on her getting changed.

"Verity?" He asked as if he didn't know who she was talking about and she glared. "Oh the Ribena haired girl, she didn't say anything, well she did but it was only that she couldn't work the washing machine" Gajeel explained and Levy frowned, she couldn't tell if he was lying or not and that bothered her. "Are you okay, you've been acting odd since I walked in on you unpacking, I mean it was just underwear, I've seen worse things, plus they were nice, you should be glad it wasn't any granny panties you had!" He chuckled, making her giggle slightly and he bumped her shoulder. "See there's that smile we all know and love, you gonna stop being mopey now?" He asked and she smiled as she looked up.

"I guess so... these are cooked to perfection by the way" she said and he grinned as he stretched, taking a long breath and looking around.

"Of course they are, I cooked them, which means I get a slice of yours!" He laughed, grabbing her Italian bake slice which she'd saved for last because it was her favourite. Levy squeaked, swallowing the last of her cheese pizza and she reached for the slice in his hand, making him chuckle as he held her off. "Hey, the cook gets the last slice, thems the rules shorty!" Gajeel smirked and she pouted.

"That's my favourite, don't be mean, and that isn't a thing, you just made it up, now gimmie my pizza!" She whined, trying to reach for it as he easily kept her at arm's length.

"It is too, you've never heard of it?" He asked and she glared as he began putting the slice closer to his mouth. "I guess you learn something every day!" Gajeel chuckled and he licked the end of the slice, making Levy gasp in anger.

"Don't lick it, who knows where your mouth has been, now give it back you... you pizza pincher!" Levy snapped and he began hysterically laughing as he stared at her.

"What the fuck is a pizza pincher?" He snorted and she rolled her eyes, using his distracted chortles to snatch her pizza back and stuffed it quickly into her mouth.

"I think it's pretty self-explanatory!" Levy stated, gulping down part of the meaty slice and Gajeel smirked as he ran his thumb over the corner of her lips, his eyes were soft and amused as he brought the thumb to his mouth, sucking off the BBQ sauce.

"You're so adorable Levy, you know that?" He questioned, and she almost choked on her food as she blinked up at him, he smiled down at her and she felt her cheeks burn as she finished the last of her pizza, licking her lips of crumbs and sauce. "Come on then, let's get insi-" Before he could finish the woods came alive, the sudden eerie howl making the birds flutter into the darkness quickly and Levy gasped.

"Was that a wolf?" She gasped up at Gajeel who was glaring into the forest and he only nodded, putting her a little on edge as he grabbed her by the elbow. Levy had never heard a wolf before and it didn't sound like one from a movie, it seemed pitchy and louder, like someone attempting to howl.

"We should get inside, it's getting late and you're probably exhausted" he smiled down at her and she bit her lip, letting him steer her back into the house and he was right, she was rather tired. Once they were inside Gajeel locked the door and Levy smiled as she walked into the front room where everyone was talking.

"Hey, you feeling any better?" Lucy asked and Levy nodded as she yawned, Verity was glaring at her out of the corner of her eye while Gajeel came up behind her and took the plate she was holding.

"Yeah I just... needed some fresh air is all, plus I'm pretty shattered so I think I'm going to head to bed" Levy replied and Lucy frowned with worry.

"Are you sure, it's only... eight, why don't you have a drink with us first?" She smiled, trying to persuade Levy but she wasn't much of a drinker anyway and she shook her head.

"I'm fine, I'd rather go to sleep, you guys enjoy your night and don't get too drunk" she said and began walking away as Gajeel came out of the kitchen.

"You have a good night sleep, I'll take you to the lake tomorrow, show you the view up close" he grinned as he stroked her hair and she smiled at him, her cheeks growing pink as his hand trailed down her cheek and a cough behind them made his hand slide away.

"Night Gajeel..." she hummed as she walked towards her temporary room for the week, shutting the door behind her and staying there for a moment, trying to calm her frantically beating heart. Levy took a deep breath calming her nerves and stopping the tingles on her skin before she walked towards her bed, grabbing her unicorn top and a pair of light grey shorts. She quickly got undressed, putting her clothes back in her suitcase and putting her books on top of it before she climbed onto the bed, listening as it creaked against her weight. With a slight smile she crawled under the covers and wrapped them around her, they smelt a little dusty but she didn't mind as she closed her eyes. Unlike Wendy, Levy didn't fall to sleep in the car so she was a little tired and less excited to get drunk so falling to sleep was easy, though the odd feeling of being watched was creeping her out and she pulled the covers tighter around her until sleep pulled her from consciousness.

Outside the pair of eyes watched her, hungry yet patient, it's yellow eye glistening in the dim light, it smelt humans, their stench was everywhere, making it growl with hunger before laughing made it slink back into the shadows. Now wasn't the time, it could wait, it had done that before, it was in no hurry, humans were predictable, yes it could wait... the hunt had only just begun and stalking its prey was the fun part.


End file.
